1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector housing cover.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors such as squib connectors or air bag gas generator connectors are well known in the art. Some electrical connectors, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,616,045 and 6,663,411 B2, have housings with movable cover sections. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,411 B2 the housing and the cover have sections attached by living hinges which can be moved to allow crimping of electrical contacts onto conductors.
There is a desire to be able to provide an electrical connector which is substantially pre-assembled except for connection of its contacts with conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,411 B2 shows one such electrical connector. However, the connection of the movable housing and cover sections merely by living hinges does not prevent the housing and/or cover section from moving into the area where crimping of the contacts will occur. This might damage the housing and/or cover section or interfere with proper crimping. There is a desire to provide an electrical connector having a housing which allows for crimping of the contacts inside the housing, and which is subsequently closed, but which is a substantially complete assembly before crimping.